ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Harumi
Princess Harumi (also known as Rumi, or the Jade Princess), is a secondary charcter of Season 8: Sons of Garmadon, until it was revealed that she was the main antagonist. She is known to be the princess of Ninjago because she was adopted by the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago. Description Harumi has long white hair fashioned in a high ponytail (when she wears her princess outfit) or in a bun with chopsticks (when she wears her civilian outfit). Her lips are full and in deep red color. In the Palace, she wears a green dress, a white cape with red flowers and a collar, gold head accessory and a lot of make-up. As a civilian, she wears green overalls with a hood, and underneath a shirt in the style of a similar pattern as her cape. History Pre-Season 8 Harumi is born to unknown parents, and eventually becomes an orphan after their supposed deaths. She is adopted by the Royal Family. At some point in time she became the leader of the Sons of Garmadon and took on the alias of The Quiet One. She then infiltrated the Ninja Team and feigned being a supporter of their cause. The Mask of Deception Harumi is present with her parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, as they greet Ninjago before the presumed attack goes off and she is saved by Lloyd. It turns out it was simply nothing; just some fire crackers going off. However, the family is grateful for the rescue and invite the Ninja to stay in the Palace. That night, she formally meets the Ninja and details her thoughts of them with them accepting her praise, and Harumi even delights a former cynical Nya when she voices that she wanted to be like her after she became a great master. Her parents soon speak to them, and it is revealed that Harumi was adopted and taken in by them, though they insist they are family. The Jade Princess Later on, Harumi sneaks out of her room but she is spotted by Lloyd, who mistakes her as a kidnapper due to her hoodie and bag. However, after capturing her, he learns the truth and is told by an amused Harumi that she goes off to give food to those less fortunate. She offers him the chance to join her and he accepts, with Harumi disguising him to avoid suspicion. The two go into the night and talk, with Harumi telling him to call her "Rumi." Lloyd and Harumi were then discovered by Hutchins who then brings her back to the palace. The next morning, Harumi is then told off by her parents for sneaking out. She apologizes and runs away, crying. During the attack on the Palace, she is trapped under burning rumble in her bedroom, but she is saved by Zane. Harumi escapes the burning Palace with Lloyd and the Mask of Deception moments before it explodes. She and Lloyd are then chased by Ultra Violet and her thugs, and while Ultra Violet manages to get the Mask of Deception, she and Lloyd escape on the Destiny’s Bounty. When Harumi is told by Nya that her parents and Hutchins were killed in the Palace fire, she is devastated, saying, "Once again, I am . . . alone." Lloyd invites Harumi to stay with him and the Ninja, and he promises her that they will find out who was responsible for the deaths of her parents and Hutchins. Kai and Lloyd reassure her that they will find who is behind all this. The Oni and the Dragon Harumi adjusts to life on the Destiny's Bounty. While on the Bounty, she takes out a photograph of her as a child with her deceased biological parents, as well as one with the Royal family. Later, the Ninja go out to chase Mr. E. She tries to go with them but is told by Lloyd and Nya to stay on the “Bounty” with P.I.X.A.L. to keep her from getting captured by the Sons of Garmadon. Snake Jaguar Harumi is helping Nya build a bike for Zane until she hands Nya the wrong tool; then she goes to make herself useful. She can be seen upstairs on the bounty next to Nya when she is talking to Zane. Dead Man's Squall Harumi is seen standing over Zane with the rest of the Ninja while he is being repaired. Later on she is seen singing a lullaby to the baby, which helps him fall asleep. Shortly after she almost kisses Lloyd but he gets nervous and backs away before running off. Later on, she is seen defending the ship with the Ninja from the Quiet One, who corrupted Samurai X, a.k.a. P.I.X.A.L., until she gets captured by the Quiet One. Lloyd goes to save her, but both end up falling out of the sky; they both survive the fall and land on an island. She is later seen using the map to the Mask of Hatred as a sling for Lloyd’s arm, as he had been injured in the fall. She and Lloyd, having been separated from the rest of the Ninja, then start off to find their friends and the hiding place of the Mask of Hatred. The Quiet One (Episode) Harumi is seen to be running away from the green monster and hides with Lloyd. Then, they came out of their hiding spot and they headed to Strangler's Path. Later on, she chased a Strangle Weed that pulled Lloyd towards a tree and she threw a sword at it. She ran towards Lloyd and she got asked by him about how did she threw a sword like that. She answered, "I got lucky, I guess,". She immediately kisses Lloyd to make him stop asking her some serious questions. She gave Lloyd his sword and took the Map to The Mask of Hatred. Harumi asked Lloyd about his arm and they continued to walk. She continues to cut some vines that get in their way and she founded a Sons of Garmadon insignia on an abandoned boat. Harumi and Lloyd enters the boat and found another map. Harumi starts the boat's engine and she was in charge of steering. After a while, Lloyd and her realized that there's something in the shallow water. She started the engine again at full speed and she steers the boat, in order to get away from the creature. The creature got away and the boat got pulled by . Lloyd ordered Harumi to steer back but she couldn't. Then both of them fell in the water. Ninjago.com Description Princess Harumi, also known as the Jade Princess, is the adopted daughter of the Emperor and Empress of NINJAGO® world. Trivia *She is younger than the Ninja.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/941337768684347392 *Her name means "Govern, Beauty." *She is Lloyd's love interest. **With her, all the Ninja have had a love interest. *She is the second character that was adopted by another family, the first was Jay. *She has said herself to be a slob, with an extremely unkept room. *Her favorite color is green. *Her hairstyle without her crown is the same as Koko's hair from The LEGO Ninjago Movie, while with her crown, it is the same as Lady Iron Dragon's. *In "The Jade Princess," both of her adoptive parents, the Emperor and Empress of Ninjago, have seemingly died because of the explosion at the Palace. **Her biological parents have already met the same fate. **As revealed, Harumi is the Quiet One, meaning she could have or could not have planned the explosion that presumably killed her adoptive parents and Hutchins. *From "The Oni and the Dragon," her old photographs show that she was born with blonde hair, and had bleached it after being adopted into the Royal Family. *In "The Quiet One" Season 8 trailer, Harumi can be seen holding the Mask of Hatred; she may be holding it so the Ninja don't drop it when they do Spinjitzu. In the "Ninja Go!" Season 8 trailer, the wielder of the Mask of Hatred is wearing clothing similar to Harumi's civilian clothing, and you can see white hair sticking out of the back of the mask. *In the product animation for 70643 Temple of Resurrection, Harumi and Hutchins are fighting the Ninja. *On a trading card for Season 8 in Germany, a card says "Heldenhafte Harumi" meaning Heroic Harumi. **This is odd as Harumi is the antagonist, but it may mean she will turn good at the end. *In the "Dead Man's Squall," Lloyd and Harumi almost kiss, but Lloyd chickens out just before it happens. *In "The Quiet One" Harumi kisses Lloyd on the cheek after she saves him from being eaten by a tree. **But some audiences think that she kissed him to keep Lloyd quiet when he kept asking questions about how she was able to throw a sword from a long distance. *In “The Quiet One” It is revealed that Harumi is the Quiet One all along. Gallery HarumiTempImage.png 70643 alt8.jpg Capture 9.5.JPG|Lloyd and Harumi Capture 24.5.JPG|Behind Lloyd. Capture 29.5.JPG|"The masks must never be reunited or Ninjago will be doomed." IMG 1649.PNG Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-00.png|Harumi and Zane Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-59-15.png|Harumi and Lloyd Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-52.png Amino Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-28.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-37.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-57-56.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-03.png Screenshot 2018-01-17-08-58-29.png CaptureHarumi.JPG RoyalFamily.png PrincessHarumi.jpg MoS76Welcome.jpeg MoS76Lloyd&Harumi.jpeg tumblr_p3ll5kCinr1vklydeo4_500.jpg|link=Lloyd MoS77Nya&Harumi.jpeg LloyRumi 1.JPG|Harumi kisses Lloyd on the cheeck LloyRumi 2.JPG LloyRumi 3.JPG|Harumi Starting the Engine LloyRumi 4.JPG LloyRumi 5.JPG LloyRumi 6.JPG LloyRumi 7.JPG LloyRumi 8.JPG LloyRumi 9.JPG LloyRumi 10.JPG Harumi0.jpg References de:Harumi pl:Harumi Category:Ninjago Category:Characters Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:Females Category:Ninja's love Interest Category:Heroes Category:Villains